Dancer
by KrystalSteele
Summary: Roxion, if you dnt like yaoi, go away!


_**6/13 Roxion**_

At the Radiant Garden Academy of Performing Arts, there was everything from actors to painters, mimes to comedians. If you had some sort of talent, performing or artistic, you belonged here.

In the auditorium, there was a crowd of kids around the stage gathered to watch the debut of a new student.

Roxas and Sora, two of the kids in the crowd, had heard that the new kid a friend of Demyx Suzumura, the best pianist/sitarist in the school. It was also rumoured that the new kid was the best dancer their headmistress has ever seen.

The lights above the stage dimmed and the spotlight landed on a boy with cobalt blue-grey hair wearing the academy's uniform, bowing slightly before the crowd, He motioned with his hand to backstage, the other moving his fringe out of his face.

Music started softly, playing from the speakers on both sides of the stage. It started slow and soft, then it picked up the tempo and had a pulse to it.

The boy on stage was moving in time with the music, Roxas recognized his movements as ballet-like, but with a different style to it, and harder edge. He knew because he often watched his brothers practice with their boyfriends, and try to teach Roxas himself. It didn't work out too well.

The music went on, and the crowd was stunned silent by the blue-haired's performance.

He suddenly did a standing backflip, landing doing a perfect split, his arms out to his sides as the music came to a close.

I could see from his face and chest that he was breathing heavily, eyes smiling at the crowd. The room was quiet before bursting into applause.

As he stood up and bowed once again, Demyx and Headmistress Nomura came out from behind the curtain. Demyx ran to hug his friend and the headmistress announced, "Please welcome, Mr. Zexion Miyano to Radiant Garden's own Academy of Performing Arts!"

The crowd applauded loudly, whistling and cheering. Roxas kept his eyes on Zexion, surprised at how good of a dancer he was. Roxas himself was only a singer in his and his brother's band as well as an actor, but he thought Zexion was beyond amazing.

The deep ocean haired boy locked eyes with Roxas, blue meeting blue. For an instant, they were the only boys in the room. Then the sitarist caught Zexion's attention, and their contact was broken.

Roxas grabbed his brother, Sora's wrist and pulled him to the stage, rushing past their classmates. When he finally got up to the steps and was inches away, he noticed that Zexion's hair had thin streaks of purple mixed in the the blue-grey color.

'_I wonder if that's his natural color..._'

He shook that thought out of his head and put on a smile. Roxas tapped the dancer's shoulder, receiving his attention. "Hi, Zexion. I'm Roxas Irino, this is my brother Sora."

Zexion returned the smile and said, "Call me Zex. Irino? Are you two the famous Irino brothers?"

Roxas and Sora blushed slightly and nodded."Us and our brother Ven."

"Cool. Maybe you could help me with my dancing sometime."

Sora spoke up this time, "That's actually mine and Ven's area of expertise. Rox here is a singer in our band and an actor."

"Singer? What a weird coincidence, I am too! Probably no where near as good as I hear you three are though," Zexion said, suddenly shy.

"Well, I think we'd better leave him alone Rox, other people are coming up to the stage. See ya, Zex." Sora pulled on his brother's wrist and the blonde just nodded in agreement, the smile never leaving his face.

Someone else caught the bluenette's attention so the brother stepped off the stage. Sora whispered,"Rox, do you like him?"

The blonde put on a face of mock disgust and said, "Gosh no! What are you thinking Sora?" More quiet he said, "Was it that obvious?"

Sora nodded at his brother, the older flushing red.

"He's gorgeous, and a terrific dancer. More so than you, Ven, or Riku. AND he's a singer!"

"Yeah, looks like we finally got some competition this year, all of us."

Both boys looked back at Zexion, surrounded by Demyx's friends, and one particular blonde-haired girl that Roxas HATED with a passion.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
